The Little Street Rat
My gender swapped version of "The Little Mermaid". Cast *Aladdin (Disney) as Ariel *Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) as Prince Eric *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as King Triton *The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Ursula *Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) as Flounder *Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) as Sebastian *Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) as Scuttle *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) as Flotsam and Jetsam *Prince Hans (Frozen) as Vanessa *Chef (Trolls) as Chef Louis *Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) as Grimsby *Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) as Carlotta *Hercules (Disney), Peter Pan (Disney), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Dimitri (Anastasia), Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), and Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Ariel's Sisters *Angie (Shark Tale) as Harold the Sea Horse *Rita (Disney's Oliver and Company) as Max *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as The Priest *Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) as Glutt the Shark Cast Gallery Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Ariel Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Prince Eric Chicha.img.jpg|Chicha as King Triton Joker 2.jpg|The Joker as Ursula Minka Mark.jpg|Minka Mark as Flounder Miss_Spider-0.jpg|Miss Spider as Sebastian ABMovie Matilda.png|Matilda as Scuttle Si y Am 2.png|Si and Am as Flotsam and Jetsam Hans transparent3.png|Prince Hans as Vanessa Chef (Trolls).png|Chef as Chef Louis Queen Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta as Grimsby Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Lord Rogers as Carlotta Hercules as Cyril.png|Hercules as Aquata Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan as Andrina Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Quasimodo as Arista Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri as Attina 258px-A61.jpg|Prince Cornelius as Adella Milo James Thatch in Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Milo James Thatch as Alana 8B2F0B9C-E1F2-4656-9A36-33A52A09F19D.jpeg|Angie as Harold the Sea Horse Rita.jpg|Rita as Max Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as The Priest Siri the Clouded Leopard.jpg|Siri as Glutt the Shark ''Scene Index: #The Little Street Rat Part 1-"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 2-Mrs. Calloway's Concert ("Sons of Chicha")'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 3-Aladdin at the Sunken Ship'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 4-Aladdin Meets Matilda'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 5-The Joker Watches Aladdin'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 6-"Part of Your World"'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 7-To the Surface'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 8-The Storm at Sea'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 9-Jasmine is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 10-"Under the Sea"'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 11-Aladdin's Hidden Treasure'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 12-The Joker's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 13-In Jasmine's Kingdom'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 14-Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons")'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 15-A Tour of the Kingdom'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 16-"Kiss the Boy"'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 17-The Joker Takes Charge'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 18-The Wedding Ship'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 19-The Sun Sets'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 20-The Joker's Wrath'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 21-A Happy Ending'' #''The Little Street Rat Part 22-End Credits'' Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Aladdin and Jasmine